


Back

by Drade666



Category: SPN, Supernatural, supernatural fanfic, supernatural fanfiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drade666/pseuds/Drade666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is supposidly Dead after walking into the water supply for the city but for some reason Dean is compelled to return to the lake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Season 7 meet the new boss

Dean wasn’t sure what he was doing back at the municipal water supply for the whole city; it had been 3 weeks since Cas walked into it before exploding releasing the leviathans. Dean stood at the waters edge looking out over where Cas had died, where he had picked up the trench coat of his best friend, no his angel. Dean wasn’t sure how long he stood there looking but after what seemed like hours the hunter suddenly saw something move out of his peripheral vision causing him to turn immediately to see what it was and when he did Dean was shocked at what he saw. 

“Cas?” The hunter stuttered slightly seeing the figure crawling onto the bank

Dean ran over towards the figure constantly thinking that there was no way in hell it was Cas until he reached him then there was no doubt especially once he saw the wings or what was left of them. Dean knelt down on one knee beside Cas grabbing his arm then wrapping his arm around Cas’ waste hosting him further onto the bank, even through the jacket he was wearing Dean could feel Cas’ body shake violently. 

“Cas? Hey Cas!” Dean shouted desperately cradling the angel’s cheek with one hand Cas’ eyes squeezed shut in pain, his dark hair wet from the lake water, teeth gritting as he moaned. 

“Dean?” Cas questioned weakly opening his eyes, brilliant blue flashing to Dean’s green filled with pain. 

“Hey take it easy okay just relax” Dean encouraged feeling a little relief that Cas at least recognized him but his relief was short lived as he began to notice the extent of injuries over Cas’ bare skin. Dean let go of Cas’ cheek removing his jacket then placing it over Cas’ body. Dean tried to pull Cas to his feet but soon realized it wasn’t happening so instead he decided to carry him, Dean picked up Cas holding him as you would a child his leather jacket draped over Cas’ body as he carried him to the Impala. Once at the Impala Dean slid Cas into the back seat laying him onto the seat before running to the trunk of the Impala to grab the extra blanket they kept back there. 

Dean drove like a maniac to the hotel where Sam was still staying doing research for their latest case. Dean grabbed Cas from the backseat wrapping him in the blanket then hauling him up to the door of the hotel room he and Sam were sharing. Sam had been sitting at the crappy hotel table looking over his laptop when suddenly there was someone pounding at the door causing him to jump. Sam moved to the door opening it slightly only to have Dean kick it open further pushing right past Sam into the hotel room. 

“Dean! What the hell?” Sam protested as Dean shoved past him with Cas in his arms 

“I’ll explain later just help me,” Dean shouted placing Cas on his side on the bed 

Sam rushed over to Dean his eyes wide from shock at seeing Cas alive let alone in their hotel room. Sam snapped out of his shock when he saw Dean unwrap the badly damaged wings on Cas’ back, they were down to the bases bleeding with what little feathers had managed to stay attached becoming matted in the blood. 

“Sam, get some towels and water quickly!” Dean ordered as he wrapped the green and yellow quilt from the bed around Cas to start warming him up. Cas could barely speak instead he just kept making groans, moans and whimpers as Dean tried to look over him for injuries. After exploring most of Cas Dean came to the conclusion that the other injuries were superficial and that the worst were his wings, at first he thought they had been taken from Cas cause he fell but now that he looked closer Dean saw they were bitten off the bone jagged at the ends and on his flesh below them were the very familiar teeth marks of the leviathans. 

“Here” Sam said placing the towels and water on the bed next to Dean who was now sitting behind Cas gently plucking the feathers off that were loose. Dean grabbed a towel placing it in the water then gently applying it to one of Cas’ wings but before he could even start cleaning it Cas screamed wreathing then curling in on him self, shacking violently. Dean placed a hand on Cas’ shoulder as he leaned down making soothing sounds in Cas’ ear trying to calm the terrified, pain filled angel. 

Sam didn’t have much of a roll to play in helping Cas so instead he decided to go back to the research he’d been doing while Dean took Care of Cas’ injuries. It took several hours to clean Cas’ wings up along with bandaging them but eventually Dean finished treating them and once he did Dean moved around to Cas’ front only now seeing just how much pain the angel was in, tears streaked Cas’ face but Dean hadn’t even noticed because he’d been trying not to let Sam or Dean hear him. 

“Sam could you maybe head out to get dinner?” Dean asked looking over to his brother. Sam was confused but he did as he was asked getting up from his laptop then heading out the door. 

“It’s okay Cas he’s gone,” Dean said pushing the small strands of hair out of Cas’ face 

Suddenly he couldn’t contain it any longer as sobs poured from Cas’ mouth and tears ran down his face Cas felt horrible not just from physical pain but also from what he’d done. Dean didn’t say anything but instead he manoeuvred onto the bed pulling Cas close to his chest as he did so allowing the angel to cry into his shoulder. 

“They…hurt” Cas sobbed feeling twinges of pain running through him like daggers from his battered wings. 

“I know, Cas don’t worry we’ll get you better” Dean tried to reassure Cas as he placed his chin on top of Cas’ head. 

After a few moments Dean picked up the cloth that was next to him still damp then started gently whipping Cas’ face with it cooling him as well as cleaning his face of the blood and tears. Cas clung to Dean like he was his lifeline as Dean cradled the angel to his chest cleaning the minor wounds over his body before finally just wrapping the quilt around Cas and holding him. Eventually Cas succumb to his exhaustion, falling into a deep sleep in Dean’s arms revealing just how weak he really was at that moment after all angels don’t need sleep unless their grace is drained down to almost nothing. 

Hours passed with Cas sleeping almost peacefully on Dean’s chest, Sam had obviously taken the hint from Dean to find another room while he stayed with Cas because he hadn’t returned yet. The older hunter started drifting off when he felt Cas move under him moving his head from side to side so Dean looked down to see if Cas was okay only to find the angel’s eyes beginning to open. In response to this the hunter immediately sat up watching Cas carefully for any signs of distress as he began to regain consciousness. 

“Hmm, Dean?” Cas inquired groggily his eyes only half open as he tried to focus on the hunter’s familiar face. 

“Yeah I’m here Cas, I’m here” Dean reassured the angel as he gently rubbed Cas’ shoulder 

“I…don’t understand…” Cas trailed off his brow furrowing in that usual confused way he got. Cas tried to move to sit up after that but was swiftly forced back down by his own pain. 

“Easy Cas! Don’t move too much okay,” Dean told Cas as he laid back into Dean’s lap 

“What happened to me?” Cas inquired trying to get comfortable again 

“I found you on the Lake bank” Dean explained simply looking at Cas’ back then returning his gaze to Cas’ face. 

“Oh, yes I remember now” Cas said as the memories flooded back to him 

“You do?” Dean asked absently running a hand through the angel’s dark hair 

“Yes, after those things took over my body they began fighting me inside the vessel my wings were…” Cas trailed off as Dean glanced back to the wings on Cas’ back 

“Yeah I know” Dean stated simply 

“Then my vessel exploded then nothing” Cas explained 

“Well you’re here now, that’s all that matters” Dean said stroking the angel’s temple softly. 

“But I did such awful things! To Sam…to you” Cas protested his voice barely a whisper as tears began to stream down his cheeks again. 

“Hey! It’s okay I forgive you” Dean said gently wiping away the tears with his thumb 

“How could you…”? Cas began before Dean cut him off 

“Because Cas you mean the world to me and since I lost you I’ve had this hole in my chest that I can’t seem to get rid of” Dean told Cas placing a kiss to the top of the angels matted head of hair. 

“Really? I don’t know what to say…” Cas trailed off 

“Well don’t say anything I just want you better,” Dean told him pulling him close 

A few weeks later…

“How you feeling Cas?” Dean asked walking over to the angel whom was sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“Better” Cas replied 

Since Dean had found him on the lake bank Cas had made slow yet steady progress with healing. Cas’ wings were beginning to grow back as well the feathers were filling in and the bone was growing back. 

Dean sat on the bed next to Cas whom turned to allow Dean better access to his wings so he could clean them as he’d been doing for the past few weeks. The hunter ran the warm cloth over one of the damaged appendages gently cleaning it but as he did so Cas’ shoulders tensed fearing he may have hurt the angel he swiftly stopped. 

“You good Cas?” Dean asked softly 

“Yes” Cas responded breathlessly 

“Okay” Dean said realizing the change in the angel’s tone meant something different then pain. 

Dean continued running the cloth down Cas’ wing then with his other hand pressed into the flesh between his shoulder blades before pulling down. Cas shivered his muscles tensing again at the touch to his flesh; Dean dropped the cloth to the bed then moved his hand to the base of Cas’ wing. Cas hunched further forward allowing a groan to escape his mouth as Dean continued to massage the sensitive base with a strong hand causing Cas to shake and breath heavily. 

“Dean?” Cas breathed in confusion as to what he was feeling.

“It’s okay Cas, I’m here” Dean reassured as he ran his hands down Cas’ sides till he reached his hips just above the jeans he was wearing teasing the waistline. Dean slowly ran his fingers around the waste band to the front of Cas’ jeans before popping the button then unzipping them. Cas’ hand flew up to Dean’s stopping him as the angel’s head flung to the side to look over his shoulder at Dean his brilliant blue eyes filled with lust and confusion. 

“Cas, it’s alright. Trust me” Dean reassured placing a kiss to his angel’s cheek. 

Cas relaxed a bit releasing Dean’s hand allowing him to continue unzipping his jeans the slight friction over his sensitive length causing another moan. Dean ran his hand up Cas’ stomach while placing lazy kisses to his shoulders and back causing Cas’ breath to hitch with every little touch. Dean moved one hand down to Cas’ ass squeezing the denim covered flesh then releasing as he now nipped at the sensitive flesh of Cas’ neck, ears and shoulders causing groans every time. 

Dean finally pulled Cas’ shoulder then pushed him down onto the bed gently as to avoid his wings but that proved to be too difficult so instead the hunter positioned himself on the edge of the bed placing Cas so he could straddle Dean’s legs. Not sure what was going on Cas simply allowed Dean to manhandle him into place until his crotch brushed against Dean’s the light friction forced a gasp out of Cas the sensation so over whelming that he fisted his hands into Dean’s green shirt over his shoulders. 

Dean swallowed the gasp by taking Cas’ mouth with his own then shoving his tongue into the angel’s mouth feeling around, tasting every inch. Cas resisted at first but soon found him self-kissing Dean back furiously, his hands running under the hunters shirt now until he convinced him to remove it. Dean’s hands found there way down Cas’ jeans at the back pulling them along with his boxers down past his hips as he did so allowing him better access to the smooth ass that had been hidden beneath. 

Cas squirmed under the foreign touches not sure what he should be feeling or doing so instead he let Dean guide him. The hunter moved to the front of Cas’ boxers finally releasing Cas’ hard, leaking cock from it’s confines earning a slight amazed look from Cas which swiftly changed to shock when Dean brushed the underside of it, Cas’ head flying backwards with a long, drawn out moan of pleasure. Dean moved his other hand up to Cas’ mouth pressing 2 of his fingers against his lips until Cas opened allowing entrance sucking and licking till the digits were sopping wet with saliva. 

Gingerly Dean moved his hand back down to Cas’ ass teasing along the crack then finally just grazing over his hole. 

“Dean?” Cas breathed out once more this time looking up at him with utter confusion on his face

“Just trust me, it’ll feel great I promise” Dean told Cas brushing over his entrance once more making Cas groan, squeezing his eyes shut tightly while his dull nails dug into the flesh of his hunter. 

After a few moments Dean realized the saliva wouldn’t be enough considering it was Cas’ first time he didn’t want to hurt him so he pulled away for a moment leaning over to dig through his duffle for the lube he always kept in there. Once he retrieved it Cas looked at the tube with confusion as Dean popped it’s lid then squeezed it out on to his fingers. After smearing it a little between his fingers the hunter moved his hand back around between Cas’ cheeks brushing his entrance once more before inserting a single finger into Cas. 

The sensation was incredible causing Cas to not just moan but whimper as he placed his head into the crook of Dean’s shoulder breathing heavily. Dean continued to thrust in and out of Cas with one finger until he was able to insert a second then a third until Cas was thrusting down onto Dean’s fingers longing for more. Dean used his other hand to unbutton and unzip his own pants before freeing his own cock from his boxers his fingers finally leaving Cas earning a disapproving whine from Cas. Dean grabbed his own cock stroking up and down to spread the lube along the shaft before running his thumb along the slit to spread lube along the head as well causing him to have to bite back a moan. 

Cas watched Dean with great fascination until Dean stopped then pressed a kiss to the angel’s lips while he grabbed Cas’ hips lifting him up surprising Cas slightly. Dean smiled up at Cas then lowered him back down a surprised gasp fell from Cas’ lips as Dean’s cock pressed against his entrance then breached him turning the gasp into a moan. Gently the hunter pressed further into Cas inch by painful inch but even with preparation Cas was tight as hell! Soon Cas had Dean fully sheathed right down to his balls inside him. 

Dean sat for a few moments allowing Cas to adjust to his girth then he felt Cas roll his hips forward seeking friction indicating to Dean he was ready. The hunter slowly thrust upwards to test if Cas was ready for him to do so and when Cas met him with each thrust he knew it was all right to continue. Cas panted into Dean’s neck moaning and groaning as each thrust brought him closer to climax then Dean moved his position slightly before thrusting up again hitting Cas’ sweet spot dead on. 

The hunter started thrusting faster, harder making Cas completely loose it as Dean hit his prostrate over and over again. Cas started muttering nonsense most of it blasphemous but at that point neither of them could care. 

“Fuck, Cas! YES, YES!” Dean howled 

“Dean, more, fuckme, yes, fuckme, more, more, MORE” Cas breathed whining desperately. 

Suddenly Dean felt the final approach then his orgasm hit him hard as he spilled into Cas causing Cas to follow shortly after with out even being touched. Cas fell against Dean’s shoulder panting heavily as Dean finished then pulled out placing Cas on the bed next to him on his side before falling back onto the bed himself. 

“Thank you Dean” Cas whispered rolling to face Dean 

“Your welcome” Dean said back moving a hand to pet Cas’ hair gently.


End file.
